December Delights
by Wootar16
Summary: Just a cute family Christmas fic because the world needs more Salex
1. Hot Chocolate

**So here's another Christmas Salex fic, simply because the world needs more Salex. Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow.**

Chapter 1 - Hot Chocolate

The early morning light streaming through the bedroom woke Alex up, causing her to stretch her back before sitting up in bed. She glanced around the room to find Sean pulling on a fresh pair of pants, his hair and muscular chest still damp from his shower. She chewed her lip as she watched him, a question on her mind.

"Sean?" She queried gently as she watched him.

"Yeah?" He asked doing up the button and zipper before looking up at her, grasping a shirt in his hand.

"Do you ever think about us having another baby?" She questioned slowly.

Sean paused in slight shock, glancing at her. "Sometimes." He admitted. "Do you?"

"Recently, yeah more and more." She spoke. "Nick is almost five, and that's already such a huge age gap." She sigh. "Is it too late?" She queried as she ran a hand through her hair, knotted from the night before.

"I don't think so. There's 8 years between me and Jill." He reminded as he moved to sit next to her on the bed. "Though I was a surprise." He laughed, knowing that his birth had been a shock to his mother.

Alex laughed. "Well Nick wasn't planned either." She reminded with a small smile as she leant her head against his strong shoulder.

The pregnancy had initially caught them both off guard. They had only been together for around two years when Alex discovered it; they hadn't even talked about marriage. Nicholas was born 9 months later, and soon after they were married. Looking back on it now neither of them would change a thing.

"That is true." Sean realized as he wrapped his strong arm around Alex's shoulders, pulling her against his chest as he pressed a kiss to her hair. "So we're doing this?" He asked.

"Yeah we're doing this." She grinned as she kissed him before pulling back. "Before we get carried away though, we should get ready, Nick really wants to go skating." She reminded.

Sean nodded and stood up, putting his shirt on over his head.

Alex smiled and stood in front of him, her hands looping around the back of his neck for a quick moment. "It's too bad you already had your shower." She mentioned. "I would have loved for you to join me." She teased before kissing him quickly.

"I don't mind having another shower." Sean said quickly, a grin on his face.

"Slow down there Captain America." She urged. "Nicolas wants to go skating and he still hasn't eaten." She reminded.

Sean sigh and nodded. "I'll go get him breakfast." He assured. "Though I hope you know I plan to spend time with you tonight." He grinned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She smirked before she sauntered off to have her shower as she heard Sean leave their room to get their son.

* * *

"Mommy hurry up!" Nick called as he ran to the edge of the rink before realizing his parents were still behind him, he then decided to turn and run back to where they were walking. He grabbed his mothers hand and pulled her along, dragging her to the outdoor rink.

Alex let out a laugh as she followed her son, a grin on her face. "Nick buddy slow down dad's right behind us." She assured her son as he sat on the bench.

Sean came up behind them, taking the skate from the bag that was over his shoulder. "Are you okay to get his skates on?" He asked Alex as he found his sons helmet.

"Sean I've been skating since I was a child I think I can put skates on my own son." She spoke as she moved to put her sons skate on, only to encounter difficulty.

"Mommy I think it's on the wrong foot." Nick mumbled.

"Not one word." Alex warned Sean when she saw he was about to say something. "Sorry baby." Alex spoke as she put the skate on her sons proper foot before doing up the laces and repeating the action with the other skate. "Not to tight?" Alex asked.

"They're perfect." Nick grinned.

Alex smiled and leant forward, kissing her sons forehead. "Dad almost ready?" She asked as she glanced at Sean after she put Nick's helmet on him, pushing his dark brown hair beneath the helmet before snapping the cage closed.

"Yeah dad's ready." Sean smiled, sometimes it still surprised him that he was in fact a father.

Sean put his helmet on, without a full cage, and stood up. "You good buddy?"

Nick nodded as he stood, wobbling slightly on his skates. "Mommy are you coming?" Nick asked hopefully.

"Yeah baby, just let me get my stuff on. Go with dad." Alex assured as she nudged his back gently.

Nick nodded and waddled along the path, a tight grasp on his fathers hand in an attempt to keep himself up right. When they came to the ice surface Sean lifted Nick under the arms, helping him over the step onto the ice before stepping onto the ice after him. "You okay?" He asked as he let his son find his footing on the slippery surface, slowly making their way along the boards.

"Uh huh." Nick spoke. He did his best to skate slowly, moving his small feet against the ice.

Alex soon made her way onto the ice, her skinny jeans tucked into her hockey skates. "How are my two favourite boys?" She grinned as she caught up to them.

"Good." Nick said happily as he skated to his mother, wrapping his arms around her waist. Alex grinned and took her sons hand before Sean took the other as they supported him.

Alex smiled down at him as they skated around the rink. It was fairly empty and they were able to skate freely. "Can I swing?" Nick asked as he looked up at his parents, tugging their arms to show what he wanted.

"Sure buddy." Sean grinned as he grasped his shots wrist. "Al you got him?" He asked.

Alex nodded before she lifted Nick, swinging him slightly before placing him back on the ground, making sure he was stable on his skates.

Nick let out a happy laugh, finding his footing on his skates again. "Can I skate ahead now?" He asked, feeling more stable on the thin blades.

"Yeah, go ahead." Sean answered, grabbing Alex's waist when she tried to skate after him. "He needs to be a little independent."

"What if he falls?" Alex asks as she gripped his arm.

"Then we pick him up." Sean reminded as he kissed her cheek gently. "He'll be okay."

Alex nodded but remained tense as she watched Nick skate in front of them. "Sean he's going way too fast, he's going to hurt himself." She stressed.

"Alex rela-" Sean was cut off when he watched as Nick caught an edge, slipping side first into the boards, the cage of his helmet bouncing off the fibreglass.

Before Sean could even react Alex skating to their sons side, stopping in front of him on her knees before pulling off his helmet and cupping his face in her hands. "Nick baby are you okay? Did you hit your head?" Alex asked, her worried eyes scanning over him for any sign of injury.

"I'm okay mommy." He promised as he looked up at her with the dark eyes as he saw his father come up beside them.

Alex let out a heavy breath and pulled him into her chest, kissing his head.

"Mommy you're squishing me." Nick mumbled against her coat.

"I'm sorry baby." Alex sign as she held him for a moment longer before pulling back. Her heart was beating against her chest but she was just glad that he was okay.

"Can we get hot chocolate?" Nick asked, seemingly oblivious to the accident that had just occurred,

"I don't know buddy it's getting kind of late." Alex spoke slowly as she brushed a hand over his dark hair before lifting him off the ice and skating back to the bench.

"Please mommy!" Nick pleaded, looking up at her with the wide brown eyes he had learned she couldn't say no to.

Alex sigh gently, that boy knew how to get anything he wanted from her. "Okay we can go get hot chocolate." She assured.

Nick grinned widely. "Thank you mommy." He smiled.

Sean watched the interaction with a smile, Nick had them both wrapped around his finger and his son knew, and used it to his advantage. "I'll head home and start dinner." Sean assured.

He lifted Nick off the ice and into his arms, skating with him back tot he bench as Alex followed with them. Once they were back into their regular shoes Sean gathered the skates and helmets, putting the bag back over his shoulders.

"Thanks." Alex smiled and kissed Sean quickly. "You ready to go?" She asked Nick as she took his hand.

Nick nodded and began to walk with her. "Bye daddy!" Nick spoke as the two split off.

"Bye Nick." Sean called with a smile, kissing Alex quickly before their son dragged her off with a wide smile.

"Are you going to get whip cream on your hot chocolate?" Alex asked as she walked with Nick away from the rink and down towards the Starbucks.

"Mhmm real hot chocolate always has whip cream." Nick grinned.

Alex smiled at her son as they continued, coming up to the local animal shelter.

"Mommy look at the puppies!" Nick grinned as he pulled his hand from Alex's, running to the dark furred dogs that were kept in large cage, the sides lined with warm blankets so the cold air wouldn't get to the puppies.

"Hello." Alex greeted the employee who was out with the puppies.

"Mommy can we get one?" Nick pleaded.

"I don't know buddy dogs are expensive." She reminded. Of course with the Udinov fortune they could afford it without a problem but young Nicholas didn't need to know that.

"Actually these ones are free to a good home." The lady spoke, unaware of Alex's reservations on actually adopting the dog. "Dark coloured dogs are less likely to be adopted and we wanted these ones to have a home. They're up to date on all their shots and they've been fixed. We also give a free bag of dog food." She continued.

Nick listened intently, soon pulling on his mothers arm. "Please mommy please please please!" He begged, jumping slightly as he looked up at her.

Alex looked down at her son before looking back at the puppies; she had to admit they were incredibly cute, and they did have the room for it. "Okay." She said finally.

"Really!?" Nick grinned.

"Yeah really." Alex spoke as she knelt next to her son. "Which one do you want baby?" She asked.

"Hmmmmm that one!" Nick spoke pointing to a small one at the back of the cage, the puppy had dark brown fur and bright blue eyes.

Alex smiled at his choice. It was obvious from the size of the puppy that it had been the runt of the litter and probably would have been the last one to get chosen. "The boss has spoken." Alex spoke with a smile as the woman carefully got the dog from the crate, attaching a leash to the blue colour.

"He's also already house trained so you shouldn't have too many problems." She explained.

"Thank you." Alex smiled at the woman. "Would it be alright if I left you my name and send my husband back later with the car to get the food?" She questioned, she didn't want to have to worry about Nick, the new puppy, and carrying the food on their way home.

"Of course that's not a problem." She assured as she took Alex's information and Sean's name before handing her the handle of the leash.

"What do you want to name him?" Alex asked her son.

"Can we name him Hot Chocolate?" Nick asked hopefully.

Alex chuckled. "I think that's a great name." She assured. "You wanna walk him?"

"Uh huh." Nick smiled as he took the leash.

"Make sure you hold on tight okay." Alex instructed.

Nick took it happily, taking Alex's hand in his other one.

"Have a nice day." Alex told the woman with a smile.

"You too, happy holidays."

Alex smiled as she held her sons hand, making their way back towards the house; the hot chocolate beverage forgotten.

* * *

"Sean?" Alex called as she walked into the house.

"Yeah Al?" He questioned as he moved into the front hall to see her, the wooden spoon still in his hand from the dinner he was cooking.

"Please don't be mad." She spoke as she shook off her gloves and took off her hat.

"Why would I be ma-" He was cut short by the sound of a bark, before he watched as a small dog ran by him, followed by his son Nicholas who didn't even bother to take his boots or coats off.

Alex watched the scene with a wide smile, she loved seeing her son so happy.

"Alex what did you do?" He asked in confusion. "You were supposed to buy him hot chocolate." He reminded.

"We named him Hot Chocolate." She spoke.

"You what?" Sean froze. "Alex you can't be serious."

"The local shelter was giving them away for the holidays, Nick wanted one so bad and look at how happy he is!" She gushed as her son played with the young puppy.

"Do you have no self control?" He questioned.

Alex glared at him. "Hey it's a bit late to give me that lecture, and you shouldn't be talking. I'm pretty sure no self control is how that happened." She spoke as she motioned to their son who had turned to look at his parents, the puppy kept in his arms.

Sean let out a defeated sigh as he dropped his head. "Alright well I guess I'll go buy dog food."

Alex smiled. "I left my information at the shelter, it's just down on Broadway, the first bag is free so you can go get it." She spoke as she kissed his cheek.

"You're lucky I love you." Sean laughed.

"Yes I am." Alex grinned as she went to her son and got him out of his winter clothing.

"Mommy can Hot Chocolate sleep in my room?" Nick asked, thoroughly happy with the unique name he had given the dog.

"Yes he can." Alex cooed as she kissed his head before ruffling his dark brown hair.

* * *

Later that night Sean sat on the couch, Alex's back against his chest as Nick and the puppy were curled up together and fast asleep against Alex. "I guess there goes baby number two." He spoke gently; he wasn't exactly disappointed but he had looked forward to having another child, he loved Nicolas and wanted him to have siblings like he had growing up.

Alex tipped her head back to look at him. "What do you mean? You don't want another anymore?" She asked, her chest almost tight.

"Of course I want another, but can we handle a baby and a puppy?" He asked.

"We've handled more. Besides, the dog will already be over a year old when the little one is born, he won't be as much of a hassle anymore." She reminded.

"So we're still doing this?" He asked with a grin.

"I think so." She smiled and kissed him gently, they remained curled up asleep on the couch, eventually falling asleep as a family.

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Post Christmas Addition

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 2

Alex turned on the hot water, adding jasmine scented bubbles as she let the bath fill up.

She slowly stripped out of her clothes, pulling her shirt off over her head before tossing it onto a nearby chair.

"Starting without me?" Sean teased her as he walked into the room, coming up behind her and kissing her neck gently.

Alex turned to him slightly and smiled. "No just filling the bath." She assured with a small smile. They loved Nick more than anything, and loved spending time with their son; but it was also nice to spend some time just the two of them.

They had taken to small moments like this, early in the morning while Nick was still sleeping. Even with two parents who were early risers their son slept like a log, ever since he was a baby.

Sean pulled off his own shirt, revealing his strong torso, smirking when he saw Alex's eyes on him as he let his own eyes wonder over her form. "See something you like?" He spoke teasingly.

Alex grinned at him. "Always." She assured as she shimmied out of her pants before removing her bra and underwear and slowly sinking down into the warm bath.

Sean stripped off his pants and boxers before taking a seat behind her in the bath, his legs stretching out around her, his strong thighs resting along her hips as she leant back into his chest, his arms encircling her waist.

Alex smiled as she leant against him, looking up at him as she tipped her head back. "I love you Sean." She whispered gently. She didn't say it all the time, she knew she didn't have to but it was little moments like this where she felt it was important to voice it.

Sean smiled and pressed a kiss to the hollow point of her collar bone. "I love you too Al." He whispered against her skin.

Alex untangled her hands from her side and carefully took his large hand in her smaller one, playing with his fingers as her thumb traced patterns on his palm. "I have something to tell you." She whispered gently.

"Mmm? What's that?" Sean asked as he pressed a kiss to her neck, sucking gently on her skin and grinning as she shuddered slightly. He was so intent on continuing his actions he almost didn't notice what Alex was doing.

She had taken his and placed it just beneath her sternum before slowly running it down the length of her stomach to just around her belly button.

Sean froze at the action, pulling his lips back from her neck in shock as his hand moved over her stomach again. It was barely noticeable, but after being with Alex for nearly 7 years he knew her body better than he knew his own. It was subtle, but he felt it. The smallest of bumps along her normally flat stomach. "Alex?" He questioned, waiting or an answer as silence fell over the room; even the water in the bath tub went still.

Alex smiled gently, she slowly turned around to face him, her legs straddling his as her fingers went to run through his soft hair. Her bright blue eyes met his dark brown with a small smile. "You're going to be a dad, again." She spoke, biting her lips to hold back the tears of joy that were swimming in her eyes. "Damn hormones." She complained gently but had no time to say anything else before Sean's lips were on hers. His fingers dug into her waist, pulling her close before his hand rested on her stomach; this was exactly the reaction she had been hoping for.

* * *

The memory replayed in her mind, causing Alex to smile as she ran a hand over her stomach that was now swollen with the pregnancy of her daughter. Her due date was in a few weeks but Nicolas had been nearly a month late so she wasn't to worried about the days to come. She watched as the snow fell outside the window, it was those few days between Christmas and New Years, where things were much calmer and everyone was home, it had come to be her favourite time of the year recently. Her train of thought was broken when she heard Nicolas' bedroom door click open before the sound of his small feet on the hardwood floors reached her ears.

"Mommy!" He grinned as he ran to her, jumping onto the couch as Hot Chocolate glanced up from here he had been laying at Alex's feet.

"Hi baby." Alex grinned as she kissed her son, pulling him against her side.

"I dew a picture." He spoke and handed her the photo that was drawn with bright colours and messy lines.

Alex took it with a smile, glancing over the stick figures with soft eyes.

"That you and me and daddy and the baby." He spoke pointing to the stick figures, all of which varied in size in order to represent the ages. "And that Hot Chocolate." He said pointing to the brown blob with legs.

"It's a very beautiful picture Nicolas." She smiled as she kissed his dark hair.

Nick grinned and hugged her, being careful of her belly where his father had stressed the importance of being gentle with his mother. He giggled when he felt the baby kick, resting his hand against her stomach. "That feels funny."

Alex smiled widely. "Yes it sort of does." She agreed, she took a deep breath before wincing gently, her hand grasping the side of the couch.

"Mommy are you okay?" Nick asked worriedly as he saw her features twist in pain.

"I'm okay." She promised as she relaxed, brushing it off as indigestion.

"Do you know what you're naming the baby?" Nick asked as he played with the ends of her hair.

"No, not yet." Alex informed him. "Do you have something in mind?" She asked.

Nick shrugged. "I dunno, but I'm named after your _papa_ right?" He questioned, repeating the name Alex used when she talked about him.

Alex smiled. "Yes you are." She spoke as she kissed his forehead, she was always glad that she had been able to honour her father that way. Even if their names weren't the exact same it meant the world to her and she was proud to be able to tell her son what a wonderful man his granddad had been.

"Well if I'm names after your papa maybe the baby could be named after daddy's mommy." He suggested.

Alex smiled gently as she glanced down at him. "Madeline is a nice name."

"We could call her Maddie for short." He suggested.

"That sounds like a great name baby. What about a middle name?"

"What about hop?"

"Hop?" Alex asked confused as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"We learned it at school, for when you want something to happen."

"You mean hope." Alex corrected.

"That what I said." Nick spoke, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Alex laughed gently and kissed his hair. "Madeline Hope sounds like a perfect name." She smiled as her fingers moved through his soft hair that was exactly like his fathers.

"I love you mommy." Nicholas murmured as he buried his face against her neck.

"I love you too baby." She whispered as she kissed his dark hair.

"Are you still going to play with me after the baby is born?" He asked, his voice weak in fear.

Alex froze at the question, her chest aching as she realized her son thought that she would forget about him. "Of course I will baby." She spoke and kissed him. She carefully lifted him into her arms, maneuvering his small form around her pregnant belly so that he was cradling against her chest. "This baby is going to change a few things, it's a lot of work to look after a baby but no matter what, whether we have one baby or three I am always going to have time for you." Alex promised.

Nick nodded, clinging to her as he played with her soft hair. "I don't wanna be left behind." He whispered weakly, his lower lip trembling.

"You're not going to be left anywhere." Alex promised. "Just because I'm having this baby doesn't mean I won't still love you. You're always going to be my baby boy." She assured him with a smile.

"Promise?" He whispered as he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah baby I promise. No one could ever replace you." She said as she kissed his hair again, running his fingers through his soft strands, keeping his small form close to her chest almost protectively.

Nick smiled and relaxed at his mothers gentle touch, shutting his eyes as he held her close. He only shifted when he felt Alex tense again. "Mommy are you sure you're okay?"

Alex nodded, she knew these signs but she was still in denial. It was too early, there was no way the baby was coming now. "Buddy can you go get daddy for me?" Alex asked as she placed him on the floor next to the couch.

Nick nodded and got off the couch, running up the stairs as his legs would take him. "Daddy!" He called as he ran into Sean's office.

"What is it buddy?" He asked as he looked up from his work, turning to face the young boy.

"I think something's wrong with mommy. She asked me to come get you." He spoke. "She looks like she's sick."

Sean was up from his desk in an instant and scooped Nicolas up in his strong arms before carrying the boy downstairs, placing him on the ground.

"Alex." He spoke as he walked over to her. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

"I don't know." She murmured, her voice coated in fear.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked as he made his way to her side.

"I think I'm in labour, but Sean it's too early." She worried, her hand gripping his arm tight.

"Al it'll be okay." Sean assured as he covered her hand with his. "The baby is going to be fine, let's get you to the hospital." He spoke as he helped her off the couch.

"I called Nikita, she and Owen are on their way over with Emily." She spoke in reference to the couple and their young daughter.

"How long?" Sean asked as he moved into the bedroom to get her bag for the hospital.

"I don't know maybe an hour, I thought it was just indigestion." She sigh.

"Isn't that what you said with Nick?" He reminded causing her to laugh slightly.

"Yes it was but that's not the point." She reminded. "He was nearly a month late, this one is two weeks early." She sigh.

"Mommy are you okay?" Nick questioned, not exactly sure what was going on."

"Yeah I'm okay baby." Alex promised as she did her best to give him a smile as a contraction hit her.

"Nick buddy your mom is having the baby so we're going to go to the hospital." Sean told his son as he lifted him up.

"Can I come?" Nick asked excitedly.

"Later buddy, it takes a long time. Aunt Nikki and Uncle Owen are coming to look after you."

Nick nodded. "Okay." He spoke.

Moments later Nikita and Owen let themselves in, Owen holding their daughter in his arms. She had her mothers long black hair and Owens bright blue eyes with a skin tone that was the perfect match between the two of them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Nikita asked as she made her way over to Alex, cupping her face in her hands.

"I'm okay." She promised, knowing her old mentor was worried about her.

"Nicolas you'll be good for your aunt and uncle right buddy?" Sean questioned.

Nikita turned to Sean and took the young boy. "He's always good." Nikita assured, having grown close to the young boy.

"Mommy has to go now okay buddy. I'll be home soon." Alex promised as she kissed her son.

"I love you mommy." Nick spoke as his arms wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug before pulling back.

"I love you too." Alex smiled before pulling back and grasping Sean's had. "Lets go." She spoke as they headed out the door.

"Bye bud." Sean spoke as he headed out the door with his wife.

They made their way to the car as they started the journey.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he held her hand.

"Contractions are a bitch." She groaned, sweat starting on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He frowned.

"Don't worry it'll be worth it." She grinned gently.

Sean made the turn onto the street, going a bit faster than he was supposed to and slammed on the breaks when the traffic showed up in front of him. "Son of a bitch." He cursed, glad that he had good winter tires.

"It's fine, we have time." Alex sigh before letting out a groan.

Sean looked over at her with worried expression. "We'll get there." He promised as he backed the car up, flipping them around and getting honked at.

"Sean please get us there alive." Alex mumbled as they drove along the back roads to the hospital.

"We'll be alive." He promised as he took another turn.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Alex groaned.

"Of course." Sean spoke but suddenly realized he may have gone the wrong way. "Shit." He groaned.

"Did you get us lost?" Alex whined, pain ripping through her body.

"We're not lost." He spoke as he rummaged through the divider before taking the GPS and punching in the address. "Okay on we go." He spoke as he pulled back into the road.

"You had the GPS the whole time? Why wouldn't you have just used it when we left the house!?" Alex asked annoyed, letting out a groan of pain.

"I'm sorry." Sean spoke, knowing this was not the time to argue with her. "From now on I'll use it right away."

Alex let a weak smile cross her lips as she remained as calm as she could, knowing that Sean was doing the best he could for her. She kept her breathing to steady as the contractions faded for a bit. Her calm was broken however when a sharp pain entered her stomach followed by her water breaking. "Sean." She groaned as she gripped his hand.

"It's okay, we're here." He promised as he parked the car before grabbing the back and carrying her into the hospital.

"I could have walked." Alex reminded as he set her down in a wheel chair.

"I know." He spoke as he made his way to the front of the front desk where he told the nurse that Alex was in labour, the two of them soon being lead to a private room. It was at least one of the perks of Alex's high status.

"How are you feeling?" Sean asked after another few hours had passed.

"Better, that epidural really makes this easier." She sigh as she rested her head back against the pillows.

Sean smiled, glad that she was in less pain. "We still haven't talked about names." He spoke as he brushed his hand over her hair.

"Nick and I talked about it earlier." She informed him with a smile.

"You did?" Sean grinned. "What did you two come up with?"

"Nicholas thought that because he's named after my father it was only fair that your family be included in the mix. He suggested Madeline Hope Pierce." She smiled. "Maddie for short."

Sean smiled, grasping Alex's hand. "Thank you." He whispered before kissing her gently.

Alex smiled. "Thank your son instead." She laughed only to groan out as a sharp contraction moved through her.

Sean frowned and grabbed a cloth before wiping the sweat from her forehead. His pulled it back before kissing her forehead, smiling when she let her head against his strong chest, her hands tucked against her torso as his strong arms wrapped around her.

"I love you Sean." She whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled, kissing her hair gently.

They stayed like that for a while, Alex growing more frustrated as labour became more intense, and seemed to be never ending.

Another few hours later Sean had left in search of ice chips for Alex, returning around ten minutes later.

"Fuck." Alex groaned as she gripped the side of the hospital bed, letting out a groan as the contraction ended.

"Babe here." Sean spoke as he walked into the room with a cup of ice chips.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with those?" She cursed him.

Sean held back a laugh. "It'll help keep your temperature down." He explained.

"Don't you dare laugh at me." She warned. "After this you're never touching me again I swear to god!" She threatened, lowering her voice as the doctor entered the room.

She checked her progress, glancing up at Alex. "You're at 10 centimetres." She informed her.

"Oh thank the maker." Alex sigh as she leant back.

The doctor smiled gently, having also been Alex's doctor for Nicolas' birth. "Alex I need you to sit up a little bit okay?" As she prepped for delivery.

Alex nodded, reaching out for Sean who helped her into a sitting position.

"Okay Alex you can push whenever you're ready." The doctor instructed her.

Alex began the long process, following her body's instincts on the process. After 45 minutes her entire body ached and she was more than exhausted. "This is hopeless." She complained.

"No it's not, Alex you're doing so good." Sean smiled as he kissed her temple. "Just a few more, you're almost there." He assured.

Alex nodded and regained what little strength she had before pushing again when her body felt ready.

"Alex I can see the head so just one more big push okay?" The doctor instructed.

Alex nodded as she pushed one last time, her hand crushing Sean's fingers as her groan was soon drowned out by the first cries of their daughter.

Alex let out a relieved laugh, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks as the baby was wrapped in a blanket before being placed in her arms. "It's a girl, congratulations."

"Maddie." She grinned, brushing a hand over the dark hair that rested atop her head. Her breath hitched in her throat when the little girl opened her eyes to reveal the bright blue that matched her mothers perfectly.

"She's beautiful Alex." Sean smiled as he leant into kiss her only for her hand to meet his forehead, pushing him back.

"I told you you're not allowed to touch me anymore." Alex reminded with a straight face.

Sean's face dropped, his expression one of hurt and confusion.

Alex nearly burst out laughing at his reaction and gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him toward her as she kissed him deeply. "Like I would ever be able to stay away from you." She whispered as se pulled back, earning a smile from Sean.

"Hold your daughter." She suggested as she handed Maddie off to Sean.

Sean smiled and cradled the newborn in his strong arms, his daughter instantly curling into his chest. "Hi Maddie." He whispered. "You are so beautiful sweetheart. And if you're anything like your mother you're going to be a handful." He whispered, earning a playful glare from Alex.

"Worth it though." Alex reminded gently as Sean handed Maddie back to her.

"More than anything." He spoke as he kissed her gently. "Do you want to sleep?" Sean asked.

"Can I go home first? I want to sleep in my own bed." She decided.

Sean nodded and left to get her discharge papers signed.

They were soon exiting the hospital, arriving home much easier than their trip to the hospital. It was a little past 10pm when they walked in the door, and Sean smiled with Hot Chocolate came to greet them.

"Hey buddy." Sean spoke as he patted the dog.

"You guys are home early." Owens voice floated into the main entrance to meet his friends, Nicolas in his arms and Nikita close behind with Emily.

"I didn't want to stay overnight." Alex explained. She never had liked hospitals, not that she knew anyone who did.

"Mommy she so tiny!" Nicolas gushed as Owen handed the boy off to Sean who gripped his fathers arm, looking down at the baby.

Nikita met Alex with a smile as she looked down at the bundle. "Alex's she's precious." Nikita grinned. "What's her name?" She questioned, leaning into Owen.

"Madeline Hope Pierce, Maddie for short." She spoke gently.

"It's perfect." Nikita grinned. "That's your little cousin sweetheart." She spoke to Emily who glanced down at the small child.

"B-b?" She questioned as she pointed to the bundle before looking back at her parents. .

Nikita chuckled at her daughter. "Yeah baby." She smiled.

Emily smiled and cuddled back into her mother, her face against her neck as she let out a small puff of air.

Alex watched the sight with a grin. "Do you guys want to stay over? I know it's a long drive home for you."

"No it's fine, we'll stop by later tomorrow though." Nikita promised as she kissed Alex's forehead.

"Bye you guys." Alex whispered.

"Congratulations." Owen spoke, shaking Sean's hand before leaving with Nikita.

"We should get them to bed." Sean spoke. "And you need you rest too."

"Trust me I won't fight you on that." She spoke as she carried Maddie to her room, placing her down in the crib in her little onesie.

Sean walked off to tuck Nicolas in, meeting Alex back at Maddie's crib. "She's so perfect."

"Just like her daddy." Alex smiled as she glanced up at him.

"And her mom." He spoke. "Lets go sleep while we can." He suggested.

Alex nodded, laughing when Sean's arm looped behind her knees and lifted her into his arms. She curled into his chest, not fighting the action as he carried her to their room and lay her down.

He quickly stripped out of his jeans, putting on his pyjama pants before joining Alex in the bed, double checking that the baby monitor was on.

"Both the kids are winter babies." Sean smiled. "Probably because they're part Russian, genetically coded to like snow." He teased.

Alex laughed and cuddled into him. "That is certainly a possibility." She yawned. "I love you Sean." Alex whispered as she rested her head on his chest, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"I love you too Alex." He whispered, kissing her gently before the two of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
